


Loki, Defender of Earth

by ForeverBloodyWolf



Series: Loki and the Eternals [1]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers (2012), Dimension Travel, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverBloodyWolf/pseuds/ForeverBloodyWolf
Summary: After a few choice words Loki threw Tony out the window.And Tony would have plummet to his death, if it wasn't a fact that he managed to run into a guy more than a hundred feet above the ground.Also known as the AU where a Loki from another branch of the multiverse pops up in the middle of the invasion and proceeds to lecture everyone.





	1. Intro

No matter where he went, Loki always tend to be a magnet for trouble. 

Though in Loki' s defense, it totally wasn't his fault that he ran into someone when he came out of warp. In fact he would further argue that if it wasn't for him, the other man would have fallen to the ground. 

Though an argument could be made over the fact that the one that threw the man out is an alternative version of him. Which in any case means that it was Loki' s fault and his responsibility to be the one to fix it.


	2. The beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dangling in the air, Tony watches as the invasion begins.

Tony was calm, despite falling out the building.

Correction, Tony was calm because he stopped falling after he managed to bump into a man...riding a SUV-sized wolf.

Scratch that. Tony was in shock and hanging from the back of his shirt by the man he just ran into who, apart from some details, looked exactly like the man that threw him out of the window in the first place.

"I would have asked why you were falling," the man began with an amused tone. "But since its you I would guess you got on someone's nerve."

"...What?" Still a bit out of it, Tony looked the man up and down, taking note of the difference between the man and Loki. "I'll have you know that I'm irresistible."

"With a tendency to forget the details about people around you," the man continued with a thin smile. "And get too focused on your projects to a point where you neglect your body's basic needs."

"....I'm sorry, have we met before?" a little confused that the man said it like he knew him. "I could have sworn that I've never seen you around here before."

"We haven't, but I know the you in my world," taken his eyes off Tony, the Loki look-alike tipped his head up to look at the window where he was thrown out. "Who's the one that threw you this time, Natasha or the good Captain?"

"....You?" Loki look-alike looked back at Tony with a startled face. "In your...his defense, I may have brought up his performance issue. That and I was trying to stall the invasion..."

"What invasion?" 

Just as Loki finished a beam of light shot up to form a portal of some sort and a endless stream of alien intruders poured towards the streets below.

"That invasion."


	3. It Started With One

  Clint wasn't in top condition when he flew the Quinjet off the helicarrier, and still wasn't when it reached N.Y. City.

  If you asked him if he was up to the task during the flight he would tell you he was; if you asked him after they encountered Loki however, Clint probably would pinch himself to see if he was dreaming or wonder if he was hallucinating.

* * *

   By the time Clint, Natasha and Steve arrived at the scene, Tony was already flying around blasting left and right, trying to attract the invaders attention. Looking for Loki, Clint scanned the top of the tower, and sure enough Loki was right there, looking straight at him.

  Since they were still pissed about the whole mind-control thing, it was understandable that the first thing they did were to fire at him. It was also understandable that Loki's response was to fire back after been attacked.

  It was not understandable however, when a huge wolf appeared out of nowhere,“ate” Loki's attack then sent Loki flying after it ran head first into Loki.

  The fact that a man who looks extremely like Loki was riding it wasn't helping Clint and the others process the situation, and neither was the fact that he had jumped off the wolf, whacked Loki on the head and grabbed him the way one would grab a kitten, which is to say, by the neck.

 

"What the hell?!" Clint exclaimed after getting hit by Natasha in the side after causing the Quinjet to drift.

 " _Ooh, did i not mention i met a new guy?_ "came Tony's voice from the com, " _I_ _ran into him when Loki threw me out the tower._ "

 "Stark!" All three of them yelled, not at all happy that Tony had withheld information. 

 " _He's riding a giant wolf!_ " Tony responded." _You wouldn't have believed it unless you saw it yourself. Heck, I still can't believe I actually saw that._ "

 Clint turned his attention back to the front just in time to see the two men disappear in a blink of the eye."Wait, where..."

"You know it's impolite to speak behind other peoples back." Whirling around with their weapons ready, the three came face to face with the man, Loki trying in vain to get free."It's also impolite to point your weapon at a friendly passing by Deity."

"Who are you?"Natasha asked, looking into the man's eyes.

"Isn't it obvious?"The man stated with an amused expression,"I'm Loki."

 Taken a glance at Loki in his armor, Natasha eyed the man head to toe. Unlike Loki who had gave off a royalty vibe even in a suit, the man gave off a top model vibe with his designer T-shirt and jeans. "You will have to do better then that."

" _Can he explain later?_ "Tony cut in." _I need a hand out here, a huge whale-thing just popped out and...ah, crap! A team just broke off and landed on the streets._ "

"Location?"No longer smiling, the man tightened his grip on Loki, causing him to wince.


	4. Then One Became Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is confused, and the wolf finally has a name.

* * *

 When Bruce started his journey to NYC on the scooter he borrowed he imagined a massacre.

 He did not however, imagine a large wolf knocking over aliens with great speed, nor did he imagine a man who looked just like Loki with one hand shooting aliens with Loki's scepter and the other hand holding Loki...by the neck. And just as he stopped to comprehend what he was seeing, the man turned straight towards him.

 Caught sight of Bruce, the man beckoned him forward. No other options, considering the man was holding Loki with ease, Bruce complied. 

"Your just in time," the man started with a thin smile and proceeded to thrust Loki in front of him."Hold him will you."

"...What?" Utterly confused, Bruce leaned back a bit.

 "I need both my hands for my next move,"the man stated, pushing Loki towards Bruce, "and I would prefer he didn't try anything."

 As Bruce was about to refuse out of reflex and confusion, Loki angrily spat out his own objection which Bruce would later admit that he didn't quite catch what he actually said. First reason being the fact that Loki had chosen some uncommon, long and archaic words, the second reason being the fact that the man had cut through Loki' s rant by smacking him on the head. 

"I would prefer it if you didn't use such foul language, " the man gripped Loki by the chin, making him look into his eyes."Use that type of language again and I will literally wash your mouth with soap."

 Finished with Loki, the man turned back to Bruce with a apologetic smile. "Sorry about this one. He's a bit grumpy since my arrival had ruined his plan."

"....It's fine? "Bruce managed, not quite believing what he was seeing, he chose to follow normal social protocol for first encounters. “I'm Bruce Banner, Mr....?”

 

“Loki. Loki of the Eternals, Defender of Earth, ” the man said with a toothy smile, before he added: “at least I am the Defender of my world's Earth. I originate from a parallel world of this one.”

 

Both Loki and Bruce stared at the man like he had grown another head.

“Parallel world?” Brain not comprehending, Bruce went for a straight forward approach." What do you mean by...”

 

What he meant wasn't further elaborated. Midway through, another invader had charged towards them, the other Loki had noticed it just in time to catch the wolf ran it through a wall.

“ _Leave the specifics for later,_ ” a voice interrupted from seemingly nowhere, Bruce looked around searching while Loki, the armored one, flinched a bit before he went still to observe the situation. _“The invasion is still happening, and I would prefer to finish it with minimal casualty on our side.”_

“Apologizes, Avalon,”Other-Loki stated directly at the wolf, which in-turn, looked back at him.“I should indeed leave this topic for another day. ”

 

Without any warning, Other-Loki swiped his hand on the sharp-end of the staff, blood instantly dripping on the road. Bruce was taken aback by this act of self-harm, Loki on the other hand seemed to have caught-on to what he was planning to do.

Twirling a finger, Other-Loki guided the blood till it formed a complex “magic circle” that was three meters across and had two pair of “wings” and a “tail” stretched out of it, with the tail curled a round the phrase “May Your Blades Be Eternal” .

Satisfied, Other-Loki gave the wolf a look which prompted it to walk towards the three. Mid-way across its body flickered, and as Bruce and Loki watched, the wolf had vanished, a tall tanned-skin man in its place.

Finally taking notice of their silence, Other-Loki turned with a smile that eerily reminded Bruce of the cat in Wonderland.

“Dr. Banner, other-me, let me introduce to you my first grandchild, Avalon.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It should be noted that this is my first fanfic of Avengers, and it isn't Beta-read.  
> It should also be noted that this is merely an introduction to my original works which also crossover to Teen Wolf and some other fandoms that I'm into .  
> Spoiler for more original characters and settings.  
> PS. My favorite characters include Deadpool, Batman, Nightwing and Peter Hale.


End file.
